


Silence

by fannishliss



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the driest, whitest stretch of pain's infinite desert, I lost my sanity and found this rose. - Rumi"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**title: Silence**  
author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[**fannishliss**](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)  
pairing: Nine/Rose  
Rating: g  
length: 150 words  
prompt: then_theres_us ficathon prompt from  [](http://hippiebanana132.livejournal.com/profile)[**hippiebanana132**](http://hippiebanana132.livejournal.com/) "[In the driest, whitest stretch of pain's infinite desert, I lost my sanity and found this rose. - Rumi](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/289499.html?thread=5312731#t5312731)"

===

Silence. Deep, resounding silence.

There used to be chatter, the bickering of cousins, classmates, councillors. There had been conversations, banter, ultimatums, goodbyes. Silence had swallowed it all.

The deserts he had known were red and orange, crimson and gold, fire solidified into fields of stone. This silence was barren, empty whiteness, heat loss to absolute zero. Nothing but silence.

Somehow, he still could move. He could walk, run, speak, but he never expected an answer. That final, awful scream, the scream of millions, had deafened him. The silence, emptiness, madness, was easier.

Then suddenly there she was, gripping his hand, running beside him, arguing, questioning, laughing with him. He'd thought he'd never laugh again.

Life had become a desert, a meaningless wasteland of work and food and sleep — until she came with him.

After the storm the desert blooms, and after the wasteland he'd found one perfect Rose.  
   



End file.
